Computing devices are equipped with an increasing number of user interactive applications. For example, mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are configured to run user interactive applications which demand fast responsiveness and low power consumption. In some cases, interactive applications are implemented by interfaces such as Universal Serial Bus (USB). Interfaces, such as USB, may provide challenges to achieve low latency and low power during communication via the interface between an input device and a host computing device.